Night at the Fights
by zygh
Summary: Does it matter what I write here? Its going to be bad anyways...Its based off of Arenascape...if you don't know what that is you probably won't get it even if you do you still might not get it...I know really really bad


Disclaimer—I don't own Sora...he is trademarked to Kingdom Hearts, which in turn is trademarked to Square-Enix...Umm...And I don't own Arenascape (arenascape . net) which is owned by some British guys (or something like that)....And I don't own anything else.

NOTE—Ranking are make up and well don't exist...and 2 arrows insead and there is no bleeding like in Arenascape.

Another Note— Green numbers gains life, White numbers regular damage, Yellow is double damage.

Night at the Fights...  
By: zygh  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Announcer: Welcome the first and probably only Battle of Royal here in the Coliseum.  
So lets get the action started.

Announcer: And in this corner (points to his right), at the age of 14 he has achieved the rank of 2 in strength, magic, and prayer. And with 122 hit-points, its Destiny Islands own...White Warrior Mage Sora!!

(The crowd goes wild)

Announcer: And in the other corner (points to his left). She has achieved the rank of 2 in attack, magic, and prayer. And with 119 hit-points, its Faladors feared White Battle Mage Fay!!

(The crowd goes silent)

Fay: What the hell?? Don't make me kill you all.

(The crowd goes wild, except one guy is instead booing. Fay notices but does nothing about it)

Fay: That's better. You may continue.

Announcer: Uhh...Thanks. Sora, which melee weapon do you choose?

Sora: I choose the Ultima Keyblade.

Announcer: And you? (Looks at Fay)

Fay: I choose the weapon I always pick, the Titanium Hatchet.

Announcer: And what shield do you pick, Sora? Fay?

Sora: I pick Genji Shield!

Fay: Well I pick my Titanium Square Shield, So there...

Sora: What was that for?

Announcer: Just settle down (looks at Sora), the both of you (glances at Fay). Now what ranged weapon do you pick?

Sora: Fantasista (A/N--Fires Firaga only...like arrows)

Fay: Rune Crossbow.

Announcer: Now prepare for a Dual, I mean Battle!!

Announcer: muttering Stupid Yu-Gi-Oh got me all messed up.

Sora: I cast Regan.

Fay: That's great. I cast Weak Amour Protective Aura.

Announcer: Fay your aura can prevent 60 hits, and umm...Sora your Regan can prevent 56 hits. Now prepare for your first magic round.

Sora: Deep Freeze!! (Small little icicle shoot up toward Fay)

(The number 33 in white appears above Fays head)

Fay: You will pay for that. Small Meteor Strike!! (Small little meteors fall and pummel Sora.)

(The number 35 appears in white above Soras head.)

(Green numbers appear above their heads, 18 over Soras and 17 over Fays)

Sora: That feels better.

Fay: You know it.

Announcer: Now bust out your ranged weapons and fire!!

Sora: Fire!! (Sora makes a striking motion with Fantasista towards Fay, out comes Firaga blast.)

(The number 15 appears above Fays head.)

(Fay fires a Rune Bolt toward Sora.)

(19 appears above Soras head.)

(Green numbers– Sora 12, Fay 8)

(Sora fires his second blast toward Fay. Fay moves and hits the crowd. A bunch of spectators runs away as they are burning.)

Someone random guy in the crowd: AHHHhhhh!!!! Stop! Drop! And Roll!....

The Same random guy: Stop, drop and roll is not working here AHHHhhhh!!!! (Flails arms wildly as he is running away)

(Fay fires another Rune Bolt it goes whizzing by the announcers head and hits someone in the crowd, it so happen to be the guy the booed her before.)

(Green numbers– Sora 11, Fay 9)

Announcer: Now run toward each other and attack!!

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!(Runs towards Fay and misses.)

Fay: You are going to have to do batter than that. (Runs up and hits Sora.) Take that!!

(White numbers appear above Sora– 19)

(Green Numbers– Sora 9, Fay 11)

Announcer: Ok, Round 2, begin!

Sora: Take this one (Swings Keyblade towards Fay and hits her.)

(Yellow numbers appear above Fay– 52)

Fay: Ouch! Take this (Swings her Hatchet and hits him.)

(White number appear above Sora– 20)

(Green Numbers– Sora 6, Fay 12. Sora Regan wears off)

Fay: That sucks for you

Sora: Damn it.

Announcer: For all of you that are still reading this and care, Sora has 92 HP and Fay has 77 HP. Ok, Round 3, begin!

Sora: So you're winning? I'll fix that (Swing Keyblade and misses)

Fay: Nice try, my turn. Swings hatchet and hit Sora.

(White number appear above Sora– 18)

(Green numbers only over Fay– 9)

Announcer: Back off and prepare for magic!

Sora: I cast Thundega. (The number 32 in white appears above Fays head)

Fay: That's just the spark I needed Small Meteor Strike!! (Small little meteors fall and smashes Sora into the ground The number 36 appears in white above Soras head.)

(Green numbers– Fay 12)

Announcer: Round 4 fight!!

Sora: How about this? (Swings Keyblade towards Fay and hits her. Yellow numbers appear above Fay– 48)

Fay: Oww! That hurt (Swings her Hatchet and hits him White number appear above Sora– 22)

(Green Number– Fay 2. Fay aura disappears.)

Fay: I knew I should have cast the better Aura.

Sora: But you didn't, so now its fair.

Fay: Whatever...

Announcer: This could be the last round with Sora at 16 HP and Fay at 20 HP. Round 5, Fight!

Fay: You meant to say that this will be the last round right?

Announcer: Whatever just start the fight.

Sora: Ok I will (runs toward Fay and hits her.)

(White numbers appear over Fay– 19)

Fay: That sucks for you! (Runs up and hits Sora.)

(White numbers appear­– 19)

(Sora falls unconscious onto the floor)

Announcer: And the winner is Fay!!

(What's left of the crowd, that people that didn't get incinerated by Sora, are clapping)

Fay: Did you have any doubt that I would loose?

Announcer: Well there was that one time... (Fay glares at the announcer). I mean... no not at all, please don't hurt me whimpers.

THE END!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So I know that it kinda sucks, buts its my only Fanfic and I had to write something...Flame me if you want...just don't forget to post a review...


End file.
